Forbidden Memories
by MetaDawnKnightMistEon
Summary: Snivy is anti-social; we all know it. But when she remembers part of her dire past, she does something she had sworn to never do again... (I hope you like it! Please review!)
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to take a break from Unova Travels and write something I've wanted to write for a really long time: Snivy's back story. She is one of my favorite characters and I think she deserves a past. Enjoy! By the way, if you haven't seen the episode Snivy Plays Hard to Catch from the anime, you might want to do so. Enjoy!**

_Nobody knows much about me. I've been independent ever since my new trainer, Ash, had caught me. Now, I feel awful. My stomach hurts, my head hurts, heck, EVERYTHING hurts. I need to tell someone about, well... ME! Only one person knows about my past, and he doesn't care about me anymore. I need to talk! I need to, I need to..._

"Come out, everybody!" My Pokeball opened and I scrambled out of it. Around me, Pignite, Oshawott, Charizard, and Scraggy had also jumped from their Pokeballs, rubbing their eyes as if they had just woken up from a nap. Ash stood above us, smiling. "Time for lunch, guys! I hope you're hungry, because Cilan made something that looks great!" I sniffed the air and immediately a delicious and familiar scent rushed through my nose. My mouth started watering and my stomach growled softly, reminding me of my hunger.

Iris ran up next to Ash suddenly. "Hey, I should let my Pokemon out, too!" She grabbed her Pokeballs and threw them. "Come on out, guys!" The Pokeballs hit the ground and all at once, Dragonite, Emolga, and Excadrill came out. Instantly, Dragonite shot a competitive look to Charizard. He quickly returned the glance, but neither tried to attack the other.

I glanced quickly at Emolga, but turned away. I was way to hungry to argue with her, so I decided it would be best not even to look at my prissy rival. I turned away from the gang and started wandering around, getting to know my surroundings.

We were in the center of a large clearing. On three sides of us was a forest with the sounds of many Pokemon coming from it. Behind me, Ash and the others were next to a small pool and, already, Oshawott had jumped in, splashing Pignite in the face. Pignite's tail started glowing and he started yelling at Oshawott. Oshawott started laughing and splashed him even more.

Ash walked over to the bickering Pokemon and tried to get them to stop. Instead, he got splashed by Oshawott. He wiped his face off and started scolding Oshawott, but ended up laughing along with the Sea Otter Pokemon.

As I watched my friends, I felt a warmth in my heart that I normally felt when seeing them all playing together happily. Ash, Cilan, and Iris are great trainers and they care for all of their Pokemon, including me.

"Hey, Snivy!" Hearing my name, I stopped daydreaming and saw Axew and Scraggy waving their arms at me.

"Lunch is ready!" Axew yelled. He giggled. "It smells yummy!"

"Yeah!" Scraggy agreed. "You should hurry!" Turning to Axew he said, "I bet I can eat more that you can!"

"Nu-uh!" Axew yelled. "I can!" He started running. "I bet I can beat you there!"

"No way!" Scraggy started chasing his buddy, yelling playfully along the way.

I started chuckling at their childish behavior. They had been friends for the longest time, and had just started getting competitive with each other. I'm glad to see such happiness between the two, and I know nothing can get between them. I smiled one more time and swiftly followed them, staying close behind.

As I drew closer to the group, a sweet scent filled the air. I took a deep breath and smiled to myself. Cilan has always been a great cook.

Axew waved his short hand at me. "Sit next to me, Snivy!"

"Alright." I said, sitting next to him and Pikachu. I had gotten pretty close to Axew lately. I know he needs to learn how to get stronger by himself, but I can't help but to feel I need to protect him from getting hurt.

"Here you go, guys!" Ash walked over to us and placed a plate of yummy looking muffins in front of us. It had a very mouth watering smell, and somehow seemed familiar. I let my friends grab one before I picked one up myself. I took a small bite, the flavor hitting my mouth. I quickly took another bite, unable to stop myself. When I realized I had finished it, I reached for another one, only to be stopped by Cilan's voice.

"You know," he said, "This is the same dish I made when Ash caught Snivy."

Iris laughed, her mouth full. "Oh, yeah! I remember that!" She swallowed the rest of the muffin in her mouth. "These muffins still taste great, Cilan!"

"Thanks!" He said. "I'm glad you like them."

"Oh yeah!" Ash exclaimed. "We found Snivy after she took some muffins from us. It took us forever to catch her!"

I laughed, the memory coming back to me clearly. "That was so long ago!"

"I'm glad Ash caught you, Snivy!" Axew jumped up and down happily. "I REALLY like you!"

"Although... we never found out why Snivy left her original trainer." Iris said. I gasped, my smile vanishing. _"My... original... trainer?"_ I had wanted to forget him.

"That's right!" Pikachu nudged Snivy. "You still haven't told us!"

_"Oh, no!" _I shook my head. "I... I, um-!"

"C'mon, Snivy!" Iris cried. "You've hidden this from us for a really long time, so you must be dying to tell someone your secret!" She grinned at me. "So... tell us!"

I cringed and shook my head. "No way!" I said. Already, the awful memories were coming back...

**Flashback**

_ I was very young when it happened... I had just been taught how to defend myself when a horrible team of bad guys, called Team Stratus, attacked my family. They raided our tree one night, capturing my mother. My brother had disappeared in the fight, and I was left alone to die by myself; just a worthless Snivy, I remember them saying._

**End of flashback**

I forbade any other memories to return to me. They all hurt too much. I had done anything possible to avoid remembering, no matter how much I loved my mother and brother, I can't ever speak of them. Ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Luckily, no one else tried to make me talk about my past, but I couldn't help but to think hard about what had happened...

**Flashback**

_ I was sure it was the end of me. I couldn't move, sadness and agony taking my body over completely. I wouldn't have survived that night, if it weren't for Carlos. He found me early the next morning, beaten and near death. Being the good trainer he is, he lifted me up in his arms. I still remember his saying to me, "You'll be okay, Snivy! I'll protect you!" _

_I was too weak to protest, so I lay quietly in his arms, letting him take me to wherever he wanted to go._

**End of Flashback**

After lunch, Ash and Iris decided to train with Axew and Scraggy. I watched quietly, preventing myself from interfering. They had to learn to grow on their own.

The battle went on for a while longer, me keeping a close eye on Axew. _"He's so innocent..."_ He and Scraggy were both fighting hard, each of them taking a great deal of damage from the other.

"Scraggy, use High-Jump Kick!" Ash demanded.

"Axew, dodge it!" Iris yelled.

Scraggy jumped into the air and hurled himself at Axew. Axew quickly jumped out of the way, causing Scraggy to hit the ground, howling in pain.

"Ow ow ow ooooooooowwwwwwww!" He yelled, rolling on the earth.

"Axew, now's our chance!" Iris shouted. "Use Dragon Rage!"

"Okay!" His mouth started glowing and a swirling blue ball appeared in front of him. Yelling, he flung the ball directly at the injured Scarggy, dust flying up when it hit.

When the dust cleared, Scraggy was laying on the ground, knocked out.

"Scraggy is unable to battle!" Cilan announced. "Iris and Axew are the winners!"

"Yay! We did it Axew!" Iris cheered running over to Axew and giving him a hug. Across the battlefield, Ash was helping Scraggy to his feet.

"You did a good job, buddy." Ash held up his Pokeball. "You need a good rest." Scraggy obediently returned to his ball. "You all should also come back to your Pokeballs." He said to the rest of his Pokemon. I nodded, feeling tired myself. I returned to my Pokeball, ready for a long rest.

**Flashback**

_ I must have fallen asleep when Carlos had rescued me, because I awakened later in a Pokemon Center, the place where trainers took their injured Pokemon. I was alone in a room, not sure if I was hallucinating or if everything I saw was reality. My wounds were bandaged up, but my heart was still broken. I was taught to never trust humans; they are vicious and deceiving. Team Stratus had proved that they were vicious, alright, but Carlos had used his own time to save me. A selfless action._

_ I lay in the bed for a while, thinking about whatever came to my mind. I wasn't alone for long, though. Eventually, a nurse came in and asked me some questions._

_ "Do you feel better? Do you remember what happened? You were hurt pretty bad, you know?" I didn't answer any of these questions, though. What's the point? I felt... so empty and confused. _

_ I stayed quiet. _

**End of Flashback**

Being in a Pokeball doesn't help my emotions subside. They boil in my mind, hurting me, wishing for safety... and a friend.

My feelings have always been a secret; nobody can figure them out. Letting people in... would that help me, or hurt like it had before?

**Flashback**

_It wasn't very long before Carlos came back. He had a very concerned look on his face, and I wondered if it was real. It didn't take long to realize he actually cared about me._

_ Carlos had stayed by my side until I had finished healing. He was the only human I didn't attack when he got close. I felt... safe around him. He understood my sorrow and pain. No one else was allowed near me._

_ But my wounds had healed and we were ready to part ways. The only problem was I just couldn't say goodbye to him. He was the only person I trusted! When I asked if I could travel with him, I could see the unmistakeable happiness on his face._

_ That's the only break I got from my loneliness. If only I had known that decision would later destroy me._


	3. Chapter 3

_ Being with Carlos was better than what I had imagined. I was raised thinking trainers just used Pokemon for their selfish wants and care nothing about us. I was pleased to discover my accusations were false. _

_ I am not Carlos' only Pokemon, though. He also had a Rufflet and a Cryogonala that loved him just as much as I did. They were happy to meet me and made me feel welcome with nice remarks and smiling faces. Not only were they kind, they were also willing to comfort me when my sadness became overwhelming._

_ I decided to never let my emotions take away from my training time. Team Stratus, the group of barbarians that had stolen my family away, was still a threat to us. I don't know their goal, and I don't think I'll ever understand it, but they seem to believe Pokemon shouldn't be used for idle battling, but for war. _

_ We (Carlos, Rufflet, Cryogonala, and I) disagree completely, so we have been following them for the longest time, working on trying to end their ridiculous plan. _

_ The trust between all of us was strongest when we battled together. Even in the hardest times, we stuck together and didn't give up. Our bond was unbreakable and our strength unmatched. I had grown so much stronger and I trained my heart to become stone; I no longer allowed my emotions to get to me._

_ My friends understood my wish to be alone sometimes, so I tended to wander around by myself, often lost in my past, although I never cried about it. Crying in a sign of weakness and I didn't tolerate myself to be weak._

_..._

_ Eventually, Carlos decided it would be useful if one of his Pokemon knew Attract, so I volunteered, knowing if I used it on any male, they may as well not battle at all. I felt proud of my new move, but used it only when told. _

_ I felt like I could do anything when I was with Carlos. I never expected anything could go wrong._

_ We had been together for many months, taking pride whenever we beat another Team Stratus member._

_ One day, Carlos told me to go find berries in the forest. We both thought it would take a while, so he sent me out early in the afternoon, telling me I could eat one or two if I got hungry. But it only took an hour, so I decided to get back to camp as soon as possible. _

_ What I found still haunts me today._

…

_ I walked out from behind a tree, expecting to see Carlos setting up the tent, as he normally does right before dinner. But the tent was already set up. At first I couldn't even see him, but he eventually walked out of the tent. I was about to run to greet him, but I stopped dead in my tracks. _

_ Behind Carlos was a pair of Team Stratus members. I was about to attack them, but from what I could see, no arguing was going on between them. I slowly walked back into the forest, hoping nobody would see me. _

_ Why aren't they battling? Did they call a truce for some reason? Why didn't Carlos tell me about this? Questions filled my head, and they all went unanswered. _

_ The grunts eventually left, much to my satisfaction, but Carlos had A LOT of explaining to do. I hung out in the woods for another hour, gathering more berries, just in case we had to escape from a Team Stratus ambush. You can never predict those jerks. I hid the extras in a pile of leaves and went back to camp as if nothing had happened. _

_ Carlos welcomed me like he always did and took some of the berries I had gathered and started cutting them up for dinner. He asked me to help and I quickly took up the job, keeping a close eye on him. It didn't look like he was trying to hide anything, and I would have believed it was just a normal day if it weren't for what I had seen earlier. _

_ But the day ended as always. Carlos had acted completely normal all through dinner. I played with Rufflet and Cryogonala until bed. Everyone fell asleep almost immediately, except me. I watched Carlos' back until his breathing had slowed and I knew for sure he was asleep. I snuck silently to Carlos' jacket and started digging through the pockets, looking for clues. After a while of digging, I found a folded sheet of old paper. I know how to read a little bit of human writing, so I could make out the neatly written words:_

_ **For our new recruit, we (Team Stratus) have heard your request and have taken it to acknowledgment. After much discussion, we have decided to allow you to join our team, free of charge. We will send two of our members to talk with you about how to sign yourself up. The last thing you are required to do is have an interview with our leader. After that, you will be able to join as a full member.**_

_** Thank you for helping our team grow stronger!**_

_** -Team Stratus**_

_ The letter crumbled in my shaking fists. I may be a young Snivy, but I knew instantly what was going on._

_ Carlos is joining Team Stratus. And he expects me to be okay with it._

_ I don't know why he changed his mind, or why he betrayed me, but I knew I had to escape. I grabbed the letter and ran out of the tent as quietly as possible, trying not to wake anyone. I was almost into the forest when I remembered something that would keep me connected to Carlos, despite where I am._

_ I hurried back to the tent and searched for my Pokeball. Once I had found it, I took it outside and smashed it against a rock, breaking any ties that remained between us. _

_ I backed away from my old Pokeball, lying shattered on the ground. I no longer have a trainer. Nobody owns me anymore. My eyes filled with tears before I ran away, not looking back even once. _

_ I ran as far and as fast as I possibly could. I didn't know where I was going, or what I would do when I get there, but I ran. Just to leave that traitor. _

_ I ran almost the whole night, but I finally got tired and crawled into a cave to sleep. When I woke up, I couldn't move. My feet were sore from all the running and my head was pounding. I wanted to go back to Carlos, the OLD Carlos, that is. But I know I can never go back. Carlos proved he doesn't care for me when he threw my trust away and joined that stupid team. The team we spent months on trying to beat. I never really thought of Carlos as someone to betray me, or anyone really!_

_ I stayed in that cave for days, lost in thought. I had no reason to leave. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I smelled something delicious... It smelled like... muffins._

**People! Please review! The story is almost over and so far, I've gotten no feedback! Tell me about what you think should happen and what is happening! I'd love to hear it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess what? Last chapter! Yay! Before I start, I want to thank you for reading and bearing with my busy schedule and slow with uploading chapters. I didn't think I would come to four chapters (I originally meant only three,) but thanks for not leaving. Now, for the last chapter (and the disclaimer I forgot to put up.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Pokemon Series and make no profit from it. The character Carlos and all of Team Stratus are my characters. **

**Enough boring stuff! Enjoy the final chapter of Forbidden Memories!**

_ I crawled out of the cave and followed my nose through some tall grass. I was about to walk into the open, but heard some human conversation and walked back into the tall grass. The only humans I saw were three young trainers. They were happily eating some delicious looking muffins. I looked around for extras and found two on a table. I didn't see the trainers as a threat, so I quietly stretched out my vines and grabbed the leftovers. There were only two, but it was probably enough for one little Snivy. _

_ I demolished the first one hungrily, but decided to enjoy the second one. I was about to eat it, but realized the humans were coming towards the table that I had stolen the muffins off of. I slipped into the grass before they could see me, though._

_ I slowly started eating the second muffin, enjoying every bite. I was about to finish it, but I heard a shout and saw a Pokeball whirl towards my head. I had no time to move before it hit me, but I easily escaped the clutches of captivity. I slowly put the last of the muffin in my mouth, trying to make my movements seem mocking._

_ The trainer seemed confused and his friend scolded him. I was about to leave, but the trainer sent his Pikachu after me. I was getting bored, so I quickly used Attract. It worked, so I decided to finish the battle with Vine Whip. I hit the Pikachu directly in the face, and he stumbled back in pain. He wasn't out yet, so I stretched out my vines and aimed them at his face again._

_ Much to my surprise, the trainer jumped in front of my vines just before they hurt the Pikachu. He held the injured Pokemon in his arms as his own back got slapped. He grunted in pain and I quickly withdrew my vines, staring at him in shock. Why did the trainer sacrifice himself? Can humans really care about their Pokemon without planning to hurt them?_

_ I frowned and turned my head. _"It's impossible." _I thought. Humans are deceiving monsters. They can't be trusted._

_ I turned and ran, no longer in the mood for fighting._

…

_ Thinking about the pointless battle against the Pikachu only made my head hurt more. It made me angry, knowing that the trainer was a fraud. Sooner or later, the poor Pikachu will realize humans don't know about a Pokemon's worth. Even if they did, they wouldn't care._

_ Carlos didn't see any worth in my friendship. He threw it down the drain, along with my trust and everything else I valued._

_ I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize I had walked out of the grass I had been hiding in. A couple yards away stood two humans and a Meowth. Instantly, I hurried over to a rock and hid myself. I doubt they saw me, so I left the rock and slipped back into the grass to get a better view. I stood as still as possible and studied the humans and Meowth. _

_ They were hovering over a high-tech looking computer. I couldn't see the screen very well, and I also couldn't hear what they were saying. I turned around. _"This is just wasting my time."_ I thought. I started to leave, but one of the trainers noticed me. She yelled and and threw a Pokeball at me. _

_ The ball was thrown with such poor accuracy, but I quickly decided to have a little fun with these losers. I ran just in front of it, making it seem like it could hit me, but at the last minute, I jumped over the Pokeball gracefully, landing on the rock I had hid behind not long ago. I smirked at them, and the Meowth charged at me. I jumped off the rock, chuckling silently as I ran, knowing they could never catch me._

_ Eventually, I ended up climbing up a cliff, tired from all of the running. My muscles were stiff from being in the cave for so long, and they hurt from using them so suddenly. _

_ I laid down on a rock, letting the warm sun soak my sore body. I thought about the trainer with the Pikachu. The battle was so vivid in my memory. I tried to finish off the Pikachu. The trainer protected him. The trainer got hurt. I retreated. _

_ It made no sense. Did the trainer really care for his Pokemon? No way. Carlos and I were inseparable! I thought we would always be friends. But even he betrayed me. If that Pikachu wanted to believe his trainer would die for him, that's his problem. But... still. Thinking back to everything Carlos and I had been through together, he never took a hit for me._

_ I was tired, so I closed my eyes and fell asleep, letting the sun warm my face._

**End of Flashback**

The trainer, as I later found out, is Ash Ketchum. The whole day he chased me, the whole time failing to capture me. But wherever I ran, he followed me. When they had started chasing me through the forest, and when I had jumped on the lilypad, and the vine they were holding onto broke. I just managed to jump out of the way before being landed on. The two began drowning. I didn't help though. This was a test, to see if Ash really was a loyal trainer he had so far displayed himself to be.

As they sank further, Ash did everything he could to keep Pikachu above the surface. They got to a point where I knew they would drown if nobody helped, but I couldn't move my body at all.

Love _can_ exist between battling partners. It can exist without betrayal. 'That Pikachu is lucky,' I had thought. 'He has a friend who will never abandon him. Can I have that reality?' I stopped daydreaming when I heard shouts of other humans(Iris and Cilan, as I later knew them.) They were holding onto a vine, which they had thrown to the drowning trainer. The one I had failed to help.

Disappointment had surged through me. I thought I would be able to get a new trainer, one who was foreign with disloyalty. I thought I had blown it. I didn't help him when he needed it. I was sure he would give up trying to catch me, but I was so happy when he came back with his Tepig and Pidove, ready to battle.

At that instant I wanted to impress him. I wanted to show him my real strength. I fought and defeated his Tepig, but lost against his Pidove. Ash threw the Pokeball and I, finally, let myself be caught.

I made myself forget Carlos and Team Stratus. I didn't want to remember them. I kept my feelings hidden, in case somebody tried to figure out my past. I keep my distance like before, but this time I know who my friends are. I won't let myself be fooled again. I will never let my emotions show. I will never cry.

But... keeping my emotions in... hiding my past from my friends. Is that true friendship? Even I know the answer to that. I _will_ tell Ash about my past. I can't hide from the truth anymore. Even if it kills me, I must tell him. And if I do cry?

We'll both know they are tears of relief.

**Congratulations, readers! You have reached the end of my story, Forbidden Memories! Tell me if you liked this style of writing or if you hated it. **

**I take story requests, so don't be afraid to ask. Please review and check out some of my other stories. I'm going back to working on Unova Travels, so check that out if you haven't already. If you want to read a crappy Christmas story, I have one of those. (I don't know WHY you'd read it at THIS time of year, but whatever.)**

**For all of you Mother 3 fans, I'm going to start a series called Mother 3: Filling in the Gaps. Go to my profile page for more information.**

**Again, thanks a ton for reading, and I'll see you all next time! Bye!**


End file.
